ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Long Bai/@comment-38666935-20190415230221
As you can see, the Emperor of All Souls, the Emperor of the World of Heaven and the White Emperor completely collapsed, and under the sorcerer's mind, he attacked the gods, causing the unborn daughter of Yun Che to be dying, and life and death are unknown. Well, as expected, he has been miserable in the past few days. Everyone calls him the most powerful hyena in chaos. This title is also a bit miserable. Why is Long Bai so obsessed with God? One of the reasons is her appearance and unique sacred atmosphere. After all, she is the dragon of the "Dragon After God", this title, but the dragon is in front.= The second reason is that the gods saved him in the most humble and desperate time of the dragon. The combination of the two will undoubtedly lay a mark of indelible and irreplaceable in the heart of Long Bai. But the gods are against the dragon... It’s really the grandmother’s view of her future generations, and a little bit of men’s and women’s feelings are impossible. Long Bai also knows this, and knows clearly that it will never be possible. But if this thing can be easily put down, there will not be so many tragedies in the world. Is Longbai a hyena? According to the concept of these two words, it seems to be, but he is definitely not a general hyena: First of all, in most cases, the hyenas are squatting, and the goddess applauds with Gao Fushuai. But who is Dragon White? He is the whole god domain, the whole chaos is the first rich and handsome, everyone has to see him, and Yun Che is in front of him, except that his face is whiter than him, other aspects... strength, status, power, prestige, experience, and even The time of meeting with the gods was hoisted by the dragon and white, and even the slag was not counted. Then the gods and Yun Che have a baby... Who can stand it? Just ask you to change your crash! Secondly, Long Bai has always been extraordinarily respectful to the gods. He is omnipotent and has no shackles. Every time he goes to the reincarnation, he will only leave in a short time. However, carefully pondering the words of Long Bai, you will find that while he respects and fears the gods, he also sees her as imprisoned. In other words, he does not expect to get the invisible premise of the gods. No one in this world can, no one is qualified to get her, or be favored by her. These will lead to his complete loss of intelligence. Is Dragon White a wicked person? of course not. With the guidance of the gods, he is definitely the most right-handed dragon in the history of the dragon gods. He met Yun Che in the Xuan Shen Conference, and only gave him goodwill to attract and remind him, from no coercion and even innocence. When the evil spirits break out, it is even more important. However, he injured his god and injured Yun Xi... There is no doubt that there is a death sin in Yun Che, no matter who he is. But then again, when people are demented, their will, their hands and feet are out of control, and any crazy things can be done, otherwise they will not be called "destroyed." Therefore, he is also a poor person. As a member of the Dragon Emperor Protection Association, this Mars strongly appeals to everyone to be gentle when he is black, so that he can be decent when he dies in the future... Oh, I saw a lot of people discussing why Yun Che’s second child is still a daughter... I’m telling you the truth, because I’ve got less than three months from the information I’ve got so far. The second baby born, the probability is still a daughter! source : https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/vetFMG4x7EoAV1BJngZo-w